The present invention is directed to an arrangement for setting the spacing between the axes of rotation of cylinders. The cylinders are cooperating cylinders of a rotary printing press and are each supported by eccentric bushings.
Printing units are known from DE 42 11 379 A1. The ink application rollers of these printing units are each seated, on both sides, in two adjustable eccentric bushings .
EP 0 591 792 A1 discloses a rubber blanket cylinder of a printing press whose journal is seated in a first eccentric bushings for use in putting the cylinder into or out of the printing position. A second bushing is used for setting the paper thickness.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing an arrangement for the selective setting of the spacing between two cylinders of a printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, the object is attained by the provision of first and second eccentric bushings that support a blanket cylinder for movement with respect to a counter-pressure cylinder. The first eccentric bushing, or bushings are used to move the blanket cylinder between printing and non-printing positions. The second eccentric bushing, or bushings are used to set a variable printing gap between the two cylinders.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention lie, in particular, in that by the use of a shaft journal seating in accordance with the present invention, it is possible, on the one hand, to move a cylinder, for example a rubber blanket cylinder, away from one or two adjoining cylinders of a printing unit. On the other hand, a separate, differentiated setting of a print gap toward an adjoining cylinder can be performed by simple technical elements without changing the print gap toward a second adjoining cylinder.